


For my Discord Pals

by orphan_account



Category: Orbs.
Genre: F/F, Nudes, Piss kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Useless Lesbians, horny gals, i guess, naught pics ;), pisskink? piss kink., this has me in actual tears, why the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im shitting myself this is the weirdest thing ive ever written.I'd like to thank my discord friends for giving me this idea.xoxo, Gossip Girl
Relationships: Abby Lee Miller/Cathy Nesbitt-Stein/Wendys (restaurant)/Trisha Paytas
Kudos: 2





	For my Discord Pals

**Author's Note:**

> ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Abby wiped the sweat off her forehead, she had a long day.

After finally stopping the treadmill, abby got her waterbottle to take a sip, she was so thirsty.

Water wasn't the only thing she was thirsty for.

The thought of her loves, Cathy, Wendy and Trisha all begging for her turned her on.

she was very horny....

When Abby got into her car, she quickly took out her phone to see if anyone had texted her while she was working out.

Turns out, Wendy, Trisha and Cathy were sending the groupchat nudes, without Abby.

Abby was pissed, her face began to turn red as she felt her coochie begin to produce silk.

her nipples harden as she began scrolling through her girls nudes.

Soon though, abby realized someone was watching her...

Quickly, Abby put her phone away and began to drive home, she wanted to punish her girls.

Abby opened the door to see all of her girls in lingerie, waiting for her....

Loud moans filled the Miller household (fuck you they're all married)

Abby was sitting pretty on their shared bed, waiting for one of her wives to come back in so she could play with them more.

Trisha walked in wearing a sleek sexy black body suit.

"Strip" abby said, her face beginning to turn red as she sees Trisha's rolls.

Trisha wordlessly took off her clothing, taking note off how much abby loves her belly rolls and fluffy waist.

Trisha walked towards Abby, wrapping her slightly chubby fingers around abby's, hot, red neck.

Trisha began bringing on to abby, slow and seducitvly.

Abby wrapped her big hands around Trisha's plump thighs as her fingers began to slowly make their way to Trisha's hot p****.

Trisha moaned as abby's fingers made their way into her.

just the, Wendy and Cathy walked in, smiling at the sight of their naked lovers.

Wendy took off her pink painties to reveal her silky red pubes.

Wendy began to take off Cathy's clothing, as they began to give each other nice head.

loud moans filled their bedrooms,Abby stared straight into Trisha's brown (I think her eyes are brown lol idk) orbs.

Abby began to move her 4 fingers in and out of Trisha's body faster and faster, Trisha began to squirm and scream as she began to come. 

"I- I- _I'm Cumming!!"_ Trisha yelled as abby kept fingering her.

Come covered Abby's Hand, Abby smiled at it.

Soon after, both Wendy and Cathy came. 

Everyone was left on the bed a mess, but Abby wouldn't want to have it any other way....

**Author's Note:**

> IM GOING TO CRY WHY DID I DO THIS EGFIWHEROFHQIEURGFIQYEGWUGFIUEQGRBEIFVYG IF UR FROM DISCORD COMMENT IM FLIPPING MY SHIT


End file.
